Cheerilee/Gallery
Season one Boast Busters Golden Harvest along with other ponies come out of their homes S1E06.png|Cheerilee comes out Look Before You Sleep Ponies picking up branches S1E8.png|Cheerilee in the park Winter Wrap Up Noteworthy, Cheerilee, and Cherry Berry singing S01E11.png|Cheerilee singing during Winter Wrap Up. Cheerilee, Coco Crusoe, and Cherry Berry transporting nest materials S1E11.png|Cheerilee helping in the Winter Wrap Up (missing a leg). Fluttershy wakes a bunny while Cheerilee walks by in background S1E11.png|Cheerilee wearing a brown vest later in the song. Call of the Cutie Cheerilee's cutie mark S1E12.png|Cheerilee's cutie mark. Cheerilee talking in front of class S1E12.png|Cheerilee. Cheerilee smiling S1E12.png|Ready class? Cheerilee beginning the lesson S1E12.png|Unfolding her example. Cheerilee Comparison S1E12.png|Exposing her filly self to her class. Picture of filly Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a filly Cheerilee describing how she got her cutie mark S1E12.png|"Then one day, when I was about your age, I woke up to find that a cutie mark had appeared." Teenage Cheerilee S1E12.png|Cheerilee as a teenager, in very stereotypical '80s Punk style Cheerilee teaching S1E12.png|Cheerilee with a picture of herself. Cheerilee acknowledging ludicrous mane S1E12.png|"Yes I know, but honestly, that's how everypony was wearing their mane back then." Sweetie Belle's accidental first appearance S01E12.png|Cheerilee doesn't seem to notice the brief appearance of Sweetie Belle Cheerilee questioning Apple Bloom S1E12.png|Cheerilee scolding Apple Bloom for passing a note Cheerilee It's blank S1E12.png|"What? The note is blank!" Apple Bloom Seriously? S1E12.png|Cheerilee with her eyes closed. The Show Stoppers Cheerilee surprised S1E18.png|Cheerilee with wide eyes, she notices something. Cheerilee with her saddlebag S01E18.png|Another shot of Cheerilee inside the library (with her saddlebag) CMC looking at Ponyville school talent show flier S01E18.png Twilight Sparkle and Cheerilee talking to Apple Bloom S1E18.png|Listening to Twilight. Scootaloo is wingless S1E18.png|Let me explain to you girls. Cheerilee round of applause S1E18.png|"How bout a round of applause." Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|Cheerilee on stage with Spike. Cheerilee and all the participants onstage S1E18.png|Cheerilee on stage with the foals and Spike. Green Isn't Your Color Fluttershy incognito S1E20.png Cutie Mark Chronicles Costumed fillies on the stage S1E23.png Costumed fillies half 1 S1E23.png Rarity school play S1E23.png |Cheerilee as a filly. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Sculpture garden and labyrinth overlook S2E01.png Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class S2E1.png|Leading her students into the Sculpture Garden. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class2 S2E01.png|Cheerilee standing in front of a particular statue. Cheerilee, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon S2E01.png|Look at dat face! Cheerilee leading her class S2E01.png|Cheerilee, walking beside Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara. Statue of a pony holding a flag S2E01.png Cheerilee pointing to Discord statue S02E01.png|Cheerilee teaching about Discord's statue. Cheery Cheerilee S2E01.png Cheerilee and class looking at Discord statue S2E01.png|Can anypony tell me about this statue? Cheerilee sighs S2E01.png|Cheerilee wondering-"Do I have to stand this?" Cheerilee looking at CMC fighting S2E01.png|Girls, in a way, you're all right. The Cutie Mark Crusaders are done fighting S2E01.png|Cheerilee explains that the Crusaders were a perfect example of discord. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Cheerilee's Class7 S2E1.png|I most certainly am not amused. Cheerilee talking to the class S2E01.png Cheerilee talks to her students S2E01.png Twist Laughter Cheerilee's Class10 S2E01.png Fillies and colts next to Discord's statue S2E01.png Cutie Mark Crusaders being laughed at by the class S2E01.png Discord about to break loose S2E01.png|Leading the students away from Discord. The Cutie Pox Leaving the schoolhouse S02E06.png|La la la la la! Cheerilee looking at the watching students S2E06.png|Now what are they watching? Cheerilee 2 S2E6.png|Cheerilee is not pleased. Cheerilee 3 S2E6.png|Cheerilee Cheerilee 4 S2E6.png|''Give us all a lesson.'' Class S2E6.png Cheerilee 5 S2E6.png|Ooh, Cheerilee is impressed. Class Air S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 4 S2E6.png|Cheerilee talking to Diamond Tiara. Diamond Tiara 5 S2E6.png Diamond Tiara 7 S2E6.png|Cheerilee, suggesting that maybe Apple Bloom has two talents. Class Stare S2E06.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom into Ponyville S2E6.png Cheerilee and her students follow Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Cheerilee smiling with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. Apple Bloom posing while doing her tricks S2E06.png Crowd of ponies watch Rainbow Dash sleep S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png|Cheerilee smiling at Apple Bloom. Secret of My Excess Cheerilee dizzy S2E10.png|Her most adorable moment? Cheerilee oh my head S2E10.png|Oh, my head. Cheerilee talking to Spike S2E10.png Cheerilee he said b-day S2E10.png|Did he say it's his birthday? Cheerilee - Oh! S02E10.png|Hello, Spike. Cheerilee - I wish I had something to give you! S02E10.png Cheerilee goes into her bag S2E10.png Cheerilee gives Spike a hat S2E10.png|Go to buy groceries, remember to buy a hat? Cheerilee sure S2E10.png|"Sure." Cheerilee happy S2E10.png|Cheery Cheerilee is best Cheerilee. Spike hugging Cheerilee S2E10.png|Spike really likes his gift. Cheerilee leaving S2E10.png Spike excited S2E10.png Family Appreciation Day Entire class snoozing S2E12.png Classroom Awake S2E12.png Happy Cheerilee.png|Good, I managed to wake them up before he noticed: Crices Averted Cheerilee Talking.png Cheerilee "I mean, Mr. Rich" S2E12.png|Don't refer to Filthy Rich by his first name, Cheerilee. Cheerilee at her desk S02E12.png Cheerilee-Question-S2E12.png|I bet you're wondering why I called you all here today. Cheerilee hello S2E12.png|"Hello." Granny Smith Cheerilee talking S02E12.png Soft cheek S02E12.png Head petting S02E12.png Granny Smith rising S02E12.png|You don't see that everyday. Cheerilee baffled S02E12.png Take it away Granny S02E12.png|Take it away, Granny Smith! Where's Granny S02E12.png|... um, where is she? Diamond Tiara cooky old lady S2E12.png|What did she say?! The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Cheerilee is high S02E15.png|Animation mistake: Her eyes are usually green. Everypony upset S02E15.png|Although she drank already, she wants MORE!! Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day CMC showing Cheerilee the card S2E17.png|Cheerilee with the big heart that the Crusaders made her. Cheerilee scrutinizes card S2E17.png|"It's lovely. And so..." Cheerilee calls card "big" S2E17.png|"...big!" Cheerilee card S2E17.png Cheerilee CMC card fell 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee and Sweetie Belle S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Cheerilee 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee Annoyed S2E17.png|Oh, brother! Cheerilee talking to CMC S2E17.png|I would just like to say thanks! Cheerilee receiving card from Truffle Shuffle S2E17.png Truffle Shuffle gives Cheerilee a card S2E17.png Cheerilee accepts card S2E17.png Cheerilee is happy S2E17.png Cheerilee asking the class S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 3 S2E17.png Sweetie Belle's idea 2 S2E17.png|Lucky those hearts are only stuck with tape Cheerilee dream bubble 1 S2E17.png|Cheerilee is sweet and kind Cheerilee dream bubble 2 S2E17.png|She's the best teacher we could hope for Cheerilee meeting CMC S2E17.png Cheerilee happy to help S2E17.png|I'm happy to help CMC acting suspiciously sweet S2E17.png Cheerilee That's An Apple Tree S2E17.png Cheerilee "That's an apple tree" S2E17.png|"That's an apple tree." Big Mac arrives S2E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee looking awkward S2E17.png Cheerilee awkwardly smiles on first date S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 1 S2E17.png|Awkward... Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 2 S2E17.png|"Beautiful day we're having." Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big McIntosh awkward 4 S2E17.png|"Eeyup." Big Mac Cheerilee gazebo farway shot S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee will they S2E17.png|The tension is palpable Big Mac Cheerilee will they 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee Big Mac is it on S2E17.png|"Big Mac..." Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 1 S2E17.png|"...you have something stuck in your teeth." Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 2 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 3 S2E17.png|'OH COME ''ON!!!' Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 4 S2E17.png|Back in the shrub, Sweetie! Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 5 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee moment ruined 6 S2E17.png Big Mac Cheerilee parting ways S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac with CMC picnic S02E17.png Cheerilee observes the CMC S2E17.png Sweetie Belle Test Together S02E17.png|"We thought you two would be perfect together... To test it... Together. So, ah, we'll just leave you two alone... Together, to test it." worried Cheerilee S2E17.png|"I believe they're putting us in these awkward situations because they've decided very special somepony should be ''you." Cheerilee and Big McIntosh laugh S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac together S2E17.png|"I suppose we should just humor them for a moment. This punch does look delicious." Cheerilee and Big Mac potion works S02E17.png|The Fire of Love Cheerilee Big McIntosh Purple Eyes S02E17.png Cheerilee gets close to Big McIntosh S2E17.png|"Will you be my very special somepony?" Cheerilee and Big McIntosh look into each other's eyes S2E17.png|"Eeyup." Cheerilee and Big McIntosh starting at each other S2E17.png He's your special somepony S02E17.png Chin rub S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk S2E17.png Cheerilee Mushy Talk 2 S2E17.png Big Mac falling for Cheerilee S2E17.png Chin rub 2 S2E17.png The CMC look at Cheerilee S2E17.png Big Mac drawing heart S02E17.png Goofy looking Cheerilee S2E17.png|D'awwwwwww Cheerilee Mushy Talk 3 S2E17.png Nose rub S2E17.png|K-I-S-S-I-N-G Cheerilee in imagine spot 1 S2E17.png Cheerilee in imagine spot 2 S2E17.png|Ghost Cheerilee Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sharing the cherry S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big McIntosh sharing a cherry S2E17.png|Sharing a cherry Cheerilee and Big McIntosh licking the milkshake S02E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Sweetie Belle Hi Ms. Cheerilee S2E17.png|I don't notice you at all Cheerilee Big Mac pic S2E17.png Sweetie Belle ok...awkward S2E17.png|Cheerilee with her very special somepony Sweetie Belle gosh S2E17.png|Big Mac, why are you so far?! Another nose rub S2E17.png Distressed Cheerilee S2E17.png|She wants her "shmoopy" back! Cheerilee being pushed S2E17.png|Oh, give it up already! Cheerilee flying out the door S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Cheerilee picking out a wedding gown 3 S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown S2E17.png Cheerilee trying out a wedding gown 2 S2E17.png Barricading Cheerilee in S2E17.png Cheerilee barricaded in the closet S2E17.png SquishFaceCheerilee S02E17.png|"SWEETUMS?!?!?!" Cheerilee breaks down the door S2E17.png|''The power of love!!!'' Cheerilee wearing a wedding veil S02E17.png CMC braced for impact S2E17.png|HOLD THE LINE! Cheerilee diving for Big McIntosh S2E17.png|Aw. You didn't hold the line. Cheerilee and Big McIntosh smiling S2E17.png Cheerilee and Big Mac confused S02E17.png Big Mac and Cheerilee in the pit S02E17.png|What did we do? Big McIntosh Cheerilee Bride Outfit S02E17.png Cheerilee "Why am I getting married at the bottom of a pit?" S2E17.png|"Girls, can you explain why it looks like I'm getting married at the bottom of a pit?" Seems fair to me S2E17.png CMC Chores Cheerilee Visits S02E17.png Ready, Sugarbear S02E17.png|"Ready, sugarbear?" Is It Love After All S02E17.png|''They believe us!'' Cheerilee Big McIntosh wink S2E17.png|Wink Cheerilee and Big Mac watching sunset S02E17.png|Cheerilee and Big Mac, walking off into the sunset. A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie happy birthday Cheerilee S2E18.png|Well, happy birthday, Cheerilee! Thank You Pinkie S2E18.png|Thank you, Pinkie! Ponyville Confidential Fillies walking out the door S2E23.png|''See you later, everypony!'' Yes S2E23.png Cheerilee explaining S2E23.png Cheerilee doesn't know what will happen S2E23.png Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara as the Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|Cheerilee dismisses Diamond Tiara from the position. Cheerilee announces the new Editor-in-chief S2E23.png|''Meet our new editor!'' Featherweight and Shady Daze high five S2E23.png|Cheerilee is happy with the new Editor-in-chief. Season three One Bad Apple Cheerilee and kids S3E04.png|At the Summer Harvest Parade with Berry Pinch, Aura, Tornado Bolt, Cloud Kicker and Lemon Hearts. Sleepless in Ponyville Ponies arguing S3E6.png Just for Sidekicks Screwy looking at butterflies S3E11.png|Cheerilee can be seen walking with Big Mac. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Cheerilee at the chalkboard EG.png|writing Twilight, Spike, and Cheerilee in the library EG.png|putting the books away Clueless Twilight and frustrated Cheerilee EG.png|MAD Cheerilee puts on a smile EG.png|happy Cheerilee assists Twilight EG.png|mad again Twilight and Cheerilee in the library EG.png|putting the books away AGAIN Twilight and Cheerilee curious EG.png|putting the books away AGAIN Cheerilee talking to the CMC EG.png|turns off speaker Cheerilee getting a headache EG.png|listening to LOUD MUSIC Cheerilee takes the loudspeaker away EG.png|taking the speaker away Twilight and Cheerilee "shhh!" EG.png|looks at somebody covered with books Season four Flight to the Finish Cheerilee addresses the class S4E05.png Cheerilee introduces Ms. Harshwhinny S4E05.png Rainbow Dash and the stage S4E05.png Cheerilee and school foals near the stage S4E05.png CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png Pinkie Pride Cheese and other ponies on a pizza S4E12.png Cheese in the middle of a party S4E12.png Cheese with Berryshine and filly Cheerilee S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich lifted into the air S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Cheerilee faints S4E14.png Cheerilee falls down S4E14.png Cheerilee talking to the Ponytones S4E14.png The Ponytones singing in the classroom S4E14.png Students cheering S4E14.png For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils Cheerilee "Costumes!" S4E19.png Cheerilee "Places!" S4E19.png Cheerilee informs the CMC S4E19.png CMC with glasses entering the lobby S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png Trade Ya! Fluttershy and RD hopeful again S4E22.png Inspiration Manifestation The fair S4E23.png Pinkie bouncing S4E23.png Ponies cleaning up S4E23.png Equestria Games Complete Equestria Games brochette S04E24.png|Cheerilee appears two times in the public Merchandise January 2011 McDonald's Happy Meal toys.jpg Cheerilee toy.jpg|Playful Ponies Cheerilee SDCC 2011 cast poster.jpg Ponyville Schoolhouse Cheerilee playset.jpg Cutiemarkcrusadersset.jpg|Pony School Pals & Cheerilee toy set Merchandise T-Shirt Cheerilee.jpg|WeLoveFine "Somepony Special" men's T-shirt McDonald's Happy Meal March 2012.png Butler, PA Wal Mart poster bin and toy display shelves.jpg Season 2 cast poster.jpg Other side of Butler, PA Wal Mart toy display shelves.jpg Miscellaneous Twilight Sparkle and Spike landing in Ponyville S1 Opening.png RemasteredOpeningTrain-1.png AiP Sick Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee in the game Adventures in Ponyville. AiP Twilight help.png CastleCreator Cheerilee.png|Cheerilee from the game Card Creator. Category:Character gallery pages